U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/944,454, filed Nov. 11, 2010, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses systems and methods for cooling marine engines. In one example, a cooling system comprises an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas. An elongated cooling water jacket extends adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys the raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the cooling water, and thereafter discharges the cooling water to cool the marine engine.